


My Special Potato

by MooMoo1314



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Potatoes, not sorry, up till 2 and this happened, very short, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooMoo1314/pseuds/MooMoo1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a glorious potato living in the admiration of dozens. He has the smoothest skin of all the potatoes in the Cabinet and the prettiest spots anyone has ever seen. He is often surrounded by all the others being gazed upon and admired. Louis is just an average spud drowned in the shadows of his insecurity. His skin isn't the spottiest, nor does he have any sort of special talents. He always thought his blatant dullness wasn't worth Harry's time so he spent his days in the back corner with the other rejects gazing upon Harry with longing. Little does he know, Louis' time to shine is coming soon when the Hand threatens to take his love forever. Will Harry appreciate Louis' heroic acts or will he dismiss them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Special Potato

Louis watches Harry with utter fascination from across the cabinet. How can a potato just lye there and still look so fabulous? His flawless skin made Louis swoon with amazement. There must be a secret Harry was keeping from the other potatoes. He had to have some sort of potato skin cream. Louis couldn't count the hours he had spent admiring Harry's spuds. And how many times he blushed and looked away when Harry caught him. 

The only real threat to Harry's beauty is the Hand. Every so often a hand comes out of no where and takes a potato, never to be seen again. Louis couldn't stand the thought of Harry being taken away, much less whatever happens to potatoes when the Hand grabs them. Louis figured if he could just roll over to Harry he could protect him. Although, Louis himself wasn't the prettiest potato of the bunch with his spotty skin, and awkward shape, perhaps he could do something- /anything/ to ward the Hand away from his love. The only problem is that Harry is very popular, and he's already surrounded by dozens of admiring potatoes. Louis just couldn't muster up the courage to join the other prettier potatoes and ask to sit with Harry. So he sat, admiring from afar with the other cast outs, dreaming of the day when he asked Harry to be /his/ spud, and they could find a nice dark, damp place together, and maybe have a few spuds of their own. 

One night Louis was sound asleep, when a shutter awakened him. Louis opened his eyes and they widened in utter terror when he saw the Hand come in and reach /right for Harry/! With a sudden burst of potadrenaline, he rolled himself right over to Harry as quick as he could and knocked him out of the way. The Hand grabbed another potato and disappeared. Though Louis was sorry for that poor guy, he was glad Harry was safe. 

Harry looked up in amazement at Louis. They were huddled together, Louis still half on Harry. Suddenly self conscience, Louis started to retreat. Harry was probably mad, thinking he could have fended off the hand himself, and if Louis hadn't intervened he'd have amazed all the other potatoes. That sounded better to Louis than an awkward potato saving a hunky one. 

As Louis retreated back to his corner, Harry rolled along silently behind him. Louis was amazed when he was situated in his warm little corner and Harry came right over to him and snuggled in with Louis. He could tell Harry wanted his protection, and Louis would make sure he was always there to give it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think of a sequel?


End file.
